Zawody Totalnego Upokorzenia
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku urządziliśmy sobie małe zawody taneczne. Niestety, musiało obejść się bez Astrid, której uczulenie na sierść dało się we znaki, hahahah. Tym razem wreszcie się poszczęściło Rumakom, a z programu odpadła Eva. Dlaczego? Heh, sam chciałbym wiedzieć. Ale zaraz... Przecież ja to wiem! Hahahah. Co dzisiaj wydarzy się na zamku? Czy moja fryzura jest w porządku? Oglądacie Zamek... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!! (muzyczka tytułowa) W starej jadłodajni (tak na marginesie Astrid już wyzdrowiała i się właśnie cmoka z DJ'em) Chris: Witajcie giermkowie i damy dworu! Zapewne jesteście ciekawi jakie to zadanie czeka was dziś? Gwen: Szczerze mówiąc, to nie bardzo... Chris: Wspaniale! Zatem widzimy się zaraz po śniadaniu przed zamkiem. A, i nie jedzcie za dużo! W wychodku Heather: Jemu chyba kończą się pomysły, zawody na jedzenie? - tak by pomyślał człowiek nie znający Chrisa. Ale ja go znam i wiem, że to zadanie to będzie coś, hm... głupiego? Christie: Hahaha, wczoraj ukradłam wujkowi scenariusz na zadanie... "Zawody Totalnego Upokorzenia", heh, będzie się działo... Przed zamkiem Chris: Dzień dobry! Dziś urządzimy sobie "małe" zawody, a dokładniej "Zawody Totalnego Upokorzenia"... W wychodku Christie: A nie mówiłam? Chris: Będą się one składały z 4 totalnie upokarzających zadań, które będziecie musieli wykonać, jeśli chcecie wygrać. Do pierwszego zadania przystąpią raczej wszyscy, ale rzucać kremówkami będą Izzy.., tzn. E-Scope i Beth! Courtney: Jak to "rzucać kremówkami"?! Chris: A tak to! Niech wszyscy pozostali włożą swe głowy do tej oto makiety, hahah! Zasady są takie: "Rzucacz" musi rzucić ciastem w zawodnika z przeciwnej drużyny i w tym wypadku dostać 2 punkty, ale jeśli jednak trafi swojego sprzymierzeńca - traci 5 punktów. Izzy/E-Scope i Beth rzucają NARAZ. Gotowe? START! ... Izzy: WHOOOPS!! ... Chris: Koń-cowy.. wyniuk... tooooo -272 pun.. punkt.. punktsssy dla Bł.. Błot-Błotnych.. Rycerzy i.. 22 punktsssy.. dla.. dla.. dla.. Rumtaaaaaków! (padł na ziemię nieprzytomny.. Ciekawe dlaczego?) Wszyscy Rycerze wrogo spojrzeli się na Izzy. Izzy: No co? >.< ... Chris: Skoro już wszyscy mamy się dobrze to przejdźmy do drugiego etapu. Gwen i Bridgette siadają nad wodą - w samym bikini - w tej oto, hm, maszynie. Courtney i... eee... Trent będą rzucać tymi piłeczkami do tych celów. Kto pierwszy wrzuci przeciwnika do wody - wygrywa! Jednak jest jeden haczyk.. "rzucacze" muszą założyć maski na oczy. W wychodku Gwen: Ten Chris jest jakiś zboczony... Trent: Nigdy nie wrzuciłbym Gwen do wody... będę musiał zrezygnować z tego zadania.. czy coś. Chris: Gotowi? 3.. 2.. 1.. START!! Po kilku minutach Trent wrzucił nie Gwen, ale Bridgette do wody. Duncan: Co ty wyprawiasz kolo?! Trent: Yyy.. przepraszam? :) ... Chris: Pora na 3 zadanie! Leshawna i Heather będą jeść te oto kremówki z opaskami na oczach i z zawiązanymi rękami. Zadaniem Duncana i Geoff'a będzie podtykanie im jedzenia pod nos. Leshawna: (łapie Duncana za bluzkę) Lepiej mi tego nie schrzań! ... Chris: Gotowi..? 3.. 2.. 1.. START!! ... Chris: I tym właśnie kęsem wygrała Leshawna! Rumaki: Łuhu! ... Chris: Pora na ostatnie zadanie TOTALNEGO upokorzenia! DJ i Justin muszą - nie używając rąk - wspiąć się po tych sznurach do wieży. Na dole Christie, Astrid, Lindsay i Noah będą czuwać z materacami. Kto pierwszy wespnie się na górę - wygrywa! ... Chris: I tym właśnie wspaniałym gryzem wygrali Błędni Rycerze. Dlatego, że nie mam tylu koron, by dać je wam wszystkim ani tyle nagród by dać im obu drużynom - nie ma dzisiaj wygranych i przegranych i nie ma ceremoni! Za to - jak chcecie - możemy urządzić niezłą bibkę na zamku! Wszyscy: WHOHOOOO!!! Chris: To już koniec odcinka. Papa! Kategoria:Odcinki Zamku Totalnej Porażki